unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BioBrain
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Unofficial Uncharted Waters Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Sausages page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Here are some topics to read as a new user: * * *Forum:Tips for editors *Our Policies Also please don't forget to provide summary text when you edit pages? Just enter a short note what your edit was about. (on the summary line under the edit box) Its very important for people following the history of pages, and those that follow diffs or the RSS-feeds... Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- ©TriMoon™ (Talk) 16:49, April 23, 2011 Thank You! Thank you for all the editing you do on this site. You help is invaluable and I appreciate it. : - Kraft''Lawrence'' 19:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you for your support. I hope I won't let all of you down. = ). : - Kraft''Lawrence'' 13:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Offer to Help Thank you for the offer to help :) so HELP...... Here's what I need..I filled in the info on "Renowned patissier's recipe book" So which will be best way to get the new foods put into wiki? will it be done automaticly after I edit "You are starting a brand new article. Cool, huh?" or do I need to put it in Category: Foods... which I don't know how to :( --Tydronos 14:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I got it I got it figured out :) just edit it where it's red -page does not exist- it finds it's way to the foods list. --Tydronos 16:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey thx for the BookInfo template Changed the book info and really liked it. --Tydronos 02:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :BookInfo template Hey BioBrian, Was going to update some recipe books with your template like I used on Renowned patissier's recipe book, but when I preview it only shows the name,price and lv. So I don't know what I'm doing wrong :( --Tydronos 22:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Wanna be an Admin? Why hello again, BioBrain. Looks like its that time of the year where I try to offer you Adminstrative right on this wiki. Now, while my activity has been less than desired, I hope you could look past that and seriously consider being an administrative member. This position is a serious one, and I feel you are more than invested enough in this wikia to hold it. Last time you didn't want the responsibility, if you hold the same stance I will not purse you further. With a tip of the hat, - Kraft''Lawrence'' 18:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : I'm glad to see you'll take the torch. It should be a lot of help to you. Now regarding those extensions, I can't be of help. However, I will look into it as much as I can. Thanks for your time. : With a nod, : - Kraft''Lawrence'' 18:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm not sure if you've seen this already, but perhaps the readme might help you with those extensions. :: Here :: Sorry if it doesn't help. :: With a shrug, :: 14:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC)